Promises
by kayori88
Summary: Oz asks Jack many things, but he didn't answer. Gil's still confused but with a clear goal in his heart.


Hello! I wrote this two days ago in a sheet of paper while waiting for a class to end, I was a bit sleepy and made lots of mistakes U^_^. I tried to correct a few when I was typing it, but English is not my first language, so I don't know if if I corrected them or just made them worse.

Also, sorry if it doesn't make much sense, it was something that popped in my mind out of nowhere, so I warn you now, of a few things:

I think that this shot has fluff, I'm not really sure and some spoilers hints for the people not reading the manga, don't remeber what else XD.

Enjoy!

* * *

'Why are you not talking to me…Jack'-Thinks Oz, looking at the ceiling above him from the bed in Pandora headquarters.

'Just how many secrets you have kept?...You don't want to be called a hero, Glen Baskerville was your best friend but…knowing that you offered your body to keep him sealed, makes me wonder you were more than friends…'

Oz takes the pocketwatch from the bedside table and let a resigned sigh escape his lips when the melody starts to play.

'I hope that someday you'll tell me the truth…after all, I decided to fight and to let the people I care about to help me'-Thought Oz with a serene smile forming on his face.

Letting his tiredness take over his body, Oz closes his eyes and started to drift off, missing the opening and closing of the door and not hearing the footsteps of the person getting closer to him.

*

Gil looked down at Oz smiling at the sleeping face. Slowly, he lifted his hand and caressed the blond's cheek.

'Even though I haven't found my answer…the only thing clear in my mind is that I'll always protect you and cherish you'

Gently, his hand cupped the blond's cheek, and feeling the quickening of his heartbeat Gil rubbed his lips against Oz's in a chaste kiss…

"What the hell I'm doing?" Gil asked himself out loud, with a blush covering his face at the thought of what he did moments ago.

"Cheering me up, perhaps"

"Oz!?" Exclaimed Gil trying to stand up, but Oz put his arms around the his neck startling him, when Oz pulled him towards him for another chaste kiss and then making the black-haired man lay beside him on the bed.

"Oz, what…

"Thanks for being here Gil, you're one of the most important reasons that keeps me going" Whispered Oz, playing with a lock of Gil's raven-black hair

"O-Oz, I…

"Shh…" Shushed Oz with a gentle smile, resting his head against the black-haired's chest.

"Don't worry Gil, I'm sure that we'll be able to resolve this big mystery around us soon, but we can't act without thinking like I was doing lately"

"Oz that's not…

Gil felt Oz's lips against his again, this time in a more lingering kiss…

"Let's rest for a while Gil, you must be tired too"

Gil remained silent for a moment before putting to gingers under blond's chin, lifting his face in order to look at his emerald eyes.

"Oz, no matter what happens; I'll always be by your side. Don't take all the burdens on your shoulders again, this time, please relay in others even if it's not me" Said Gil, caressing the blond's cheek, provoking a blush in Oz face, for the black-haired secret delight.

With a smile, Oz took Gil's hand interlacing their fingers and letting a contented sigh escape his lips…

"I will it's a promise" Said Oz softly.

"That's all I wish for…Let's rest now" Said Gil with a smile.

Moments later, both fell asleep with their arms around the other and smiles on their faces.

~*~

Oz could hear a beautiful melody in the distance…he saw someone under a tree shade with a book on his hand and a music box beside him.

'Is that…'

He saw someone approach the figure under the tree…feeling his heart skip a beat, Oz got closer with a mix of trepidation and wonder on his face.

"Oh? Hello, can I help you?" Asked the person under the tree, putting the book on his lap.

"That music box…Where…"

"Ah" The blond, because that was the first thing that Oz noted, blushed prettily. "I made it…" He said in a whisper.

"You made it?" Asked the other figure breathlessly.

"Yes, you could say that is an old hubby of mine…Ah! Sorry for being rude, I'm Jack, Jack Bezarius, and you?"

"Glen…Glen Bakerville" Said the black-haired man, kneeling in front of the blond and taking his hand in his.

_That was the beginning of the end…_

_

* * *

_I think that I should start a drabble section or something to put the things that comes to mind even if they are short stuff.

Oh well, thanks for reading and review if you can, if not no prob ^_^.


End file.
